Tra lacrime e pioggia
by RizzoliAlex
Summary: "Sta piovendo ora... sento le gocce correre lungo il vetro del finestrino della mia auto, ma il loro rumore mi rilassa. Non so perchè sono finita sotto casa tua. Ho guidato senza pensare. Ora sono seduta qui, con la testa sul volante. Gli occhi pieni di lacrime e il cuore distrutto." Oneshot dal punto di vista di Jane


**Una breve oneshot dal punto di vista di Jane. Un momento della vita delle nostre due ragazze che ha portato alla luce attimi di dolore, ma a volte dopo il temporale torna sempre il sereno. Spero vi possa piacere.**  
 **La canzone citata è "Crying in the rain" degli A-Ha**

E' sera tardi. Oggi ho avuto una bruttissima giornata. Sono andata a casa, ho salutato Jo Friday e mi sono buttata sotto alla doccia. Cercando di lavare via tutto il dolore vissuto. Poi mi sono seduta sul divano, ho preso una birra dal frigorifero e ho fissato il televisore spento. Dovrei mangiare qualcosa. Se ci fossi tu con me mi avresti già sgridato, ricordandomi che l'ultimo pasto l'ho fatto a colazione, che non mangiare abbassa lo zucchero nel sangue e si alza il livello di cortisolo che causa stress, e mi daresti una lunga serie di spiegazioni scientifiche. Che mi farebbero innamorare ancora più di te. Ma non ci sei... E sono parecchie sere che non sei con me.  
Prendo le chiavi dell'auto, mi infilo l'impermeabile ed esco di nuovo. Il cielo minaccia pioggia, ma non mi interessa. Se rimango ancora seduta su quel divano potrei impazzire. Comincio a vagare per la città.

Sta piovendo ora... sento le gocce correre lungo il vetro del finestrino della mia auto, ma il loro rumore mi rilassa.  
Non so perchè sono finita sotto casa tua. Ho guidato senza pensare.  
Ora sono seduta qui, con la testa sul volante. Gli occhi pieni di lacrime e il cuore distrutto.  
Sono mesi che non riesco a parlare con te, certo scambiamo due parole a lavoro. Ma lo sono di fredda cortesia e puramente professionali.  
Da quella maledetta sera che abbiamo litigato. Sembrava una discussione delle nostre, che ci capitano da quando siamo assieme. Che risolviamo con baci e facendo l'amore fino ad addormentarci, esauste. Ma non lo era evidentemente. Non c'è più quella magia, quella voglia di sentirsi quasi spasmodica che ci toglieva il fiato.  
Le ore passate a parlare di tutto e di cose proibite, attimi rubati al lavoro per potersi parlare anche solo due minuti. Quante cose pazze fatte, le serate a vedere film e mangiare pizza, le notti passate assieme ad aiutarmi con i miei demoni e tutto l'amore che ci siamo scambiate. E poi? Cos'è cambiato all'improvviso? Una bufera che si è abbattuta su di noi. Improvvisa ed inspiegabile. Che mi ha lasciato sgomenta, stordita, infreddolita e sola...  
Sì perchè senza di te lo sono. Mi manchi ogni singolo secondo di ogni singolo giorno. E non capisco perchè, perchè sia andata così. Perchè questo dannato, maledetto, bastardo destino si sia divertito con noi, con me... A farmi innamorare perdutamente di te. Della tua voce. Dei tuoi meravigliosi occhi, della tua risata. Dei tuoi pensieri, dei tuoi difetti e della tua dolcezza. Per poi strapparti da me. E lasciarmi indifesa, vulnerabile e di nuovo senza voglia di sorridere.  
Mi ricordo benissimo la discussione che ha preso subito fuoco. Il tuo sguardo, duro, freddo. La mia voce, arrabbiata e le mie parole che ti hanno ferita e poi le tue lacrime. Hai preso le scarpe e sei uscita a piedi scalzi. Sbattendo la porta...

Sono sempre qui, a guardare ora quella luce che si è accesa nella tua casa. Ma che hai spento da un po' nel tuo cuore. Vorrei entrare, abbracciarti e tenerti così stretta a me da perdere la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio... e sussurrarti "Sono qui. Sono qui per te... solo per te".

Il tempo sta passando e sono ancora qui. La pioggia cade da ore oramai. Dovrei decidermi a mettere in moto e andare via. Per sempre. Ma sono in bilico. Tra ragione e sentimento. Sto aprendo la portiera ed esco. La pioggia scende sul mio viso, mischiandosi alle mie lacrime. Ma poi mi fermo a metà strada.  
Un improvviso senso di pericolo o forse meglio dire di puro istinto, mi suggerisce di non andare oltre. Di non arrivare alla porta. Di non suonare il tuo campanello.  
Vorrei entrare, dirti di non avere paura, che ci sono io e che non ti lascio. Ti proteggerò e ti amerò per sempre.  
Ma ho troppo timore che potrei perdere anche quell'unico contatto effimero che è rimasto tra noi. E decido di tornare in auto. Metto in moto ma non riesco a vedere nulla. Le lacrime scendono così velocemente che tutto diventa sfocato e privo di senso.  
La radio sta passando una canzone:

"I'll never let you see  
The way my broken heart is hurting me  
I've got my pride and I know how to hide  
All my sorrow and pain  
I'll do my crying in the rain

Raindrops falling from heaven  
Could never take away my misery  
But since we're not together  
I pray for stormy weather  
To hide these tears I hope you'll never see"

Spengo la macchina e le mie speranze si stanno esaurendo...  
Qualcuno ha detto che le lacrime sono la valvola di sicurezza del cuore, quando troppa pressione è su di esso... credo avesse ragione, perchè sento che il mio sta andando in mille pezzi...

Ascolto ancora la canzone e lascio che il testo curi tutto il dolore che sta esplodendo dentro di me:

"Someday when my crying's done  
I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun  
I may be a fool  
But till then, darling, you'll never see me complain  
I'll do my crying in the rain"

Poi la portiera si apre. E tu sei qui, davanti a me. La pioggia sta scendendo su di te, ma non sei mai stata così bella prima d'ora. Mi guardi e mi fai un sorriso. La tua mano prende la mia e mi tiri fuori.  
Ci fissiamo a lungo. Sotto alla pioggia che continua a scendere e a mischiarsi con le nostre lacrime. Finalmente di gioia. Perchè tu sei la mia gioia Maura. E non mi importa se piove, se tu sei con me. Perchè tu sei il mio sole.


End file.
